


Defend Your Honor

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, mentions of mental hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks





	Defend Your Honor

You sighed, eating your breakfast in relative silence. You hadn’t seen David yet, so it was just you and Lenny sitting together for right now. She was staring off into space, headphones over her ears and moving to the music.  
You were bored, and you hated being here more than ever, but David made it better. He made things bearable, and he made it seem like you were the most important person in the world, and the most loved. And to him you were.

“Oh, no, here he comes.” Your head snapped when you heard that, your breakfast now cold and forgotten. David was walking in and had just swallowed his morning meds. He saw you and smiled, and showcased a small wave. You waved back and watched him until he sat down.

“Hey,” You smiled, absentmindedly playing with the bland breakfast in front of you.

This was nothing like the grits your mom made.

“Hi, babe,” David said softly, grabbing your free hand and squeezing it lightly.

“Look, the freaks are holding hands.” You heard someone comment slightly, but you weren’t sure if someone actually said this or you heard all of this in your head.

“How’d you sleep?” You asked David a little too loud, causing some of the people looked at you with disdain. You took some breaths and focused back on your boyfriend.

“Could’ve been better, I guess. I kept getting nightmares, so I didn’t get that much sleep.” You sighed, looking at his tired face.

“I’m sorry, baby.” You looked over at him, cupping his face in your hands.

“No, no, don’t apologize,” He leaned into your touch, a slight smile on his face now.

“You guys are so annoying.” One girl seethed, rolling her eyes at the both of you. “Especially, David. He’s the biggest freak here, that’s why he’s been to all these hospitals and he still isn’t cured.”

Your hands clenched tightly into fists, as your head slowly began to turn in that woman’s direction.

“Baby, no. Look at me.”He turned your head towards him and kissed your forehead, trying to pry you away from the situation at hand.

“And you, Y/N, you’re such a fucking pussy. I bet all those rumors about you beating up people and damn near killing them are all made up.” The woman now knelt in front of you, completely disregarding David at this point. “What’re gonna do little girl? You gonna hit me? You gonna defend your man?” She leaned down to your ear, pushing your food on the floor, “Your boyfriend is a suicidal freak, and he’s never ever gonna get out of here.” She managed to get a handful of your curls before seething. “You’re probably just in here because you’re black.”

You growled before grabbing a fistful of her brown hair and slamming it onto the table. David jumped up, but before he could get over to you, he was grabbed by an orderly.

The woman screamed as you punched her left and right, clawing at her face with your nails, and pulling out a few strands of hair.

“Don’t you ever! Ever! Let me hear you say shit about my boyfriend again, bitch! You got it? Because I swear I will choke you next time and I will not stop until all the air has left your lungs and all the color leaves your pretty little cheeks and the life leaves your pretty green eyes. You got that, bitch?!”

An orderly pulled you off before you could punch her again, then pushed you onto the floor, and stuck a needle in your arm to sedate you. “No, stop!” You screamed, you looked over at David and he was shocked. His face was filled with rage and he just wanted to get over to you and help you.

“Y/N! Get off of me, it wasn’t her fault!” David screamed at the multiple bodies holding her back. “I said get off!”

After your body was numb, they carried you off to your room, and all you could hear was the screams of other patients.

But David’s stuck out the most.

~~

The next day, things were calmer, people looked at you differently and they avoided you when they could.

Nothing different.

David saw you before you saw him. “Baby!” He called, and your head whipped around only for it to be pushed into someone’s chest. “God, I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” You inhaled his scent and hugged him tighter.

Thank God he wasn’t mad.

“I never got to thank you..for yesterday. Even though they did strap you to your bed the whole night.”

“You never have to thank me.” You kissed his cheek before continuing. “You know I’ll always defend your honor.”


End file.
